Raven's diary of ww1
by Quetzacoatl203
Summary: In one sunny day in Trollberg, Hilda needs to do a school project, but as she has no ideas of how to do it, she decides to explore with Raven the outskirts of the wall, but then she fiends something curious.
1. Prologue

I never knew Raven had a diary from 1918.

Ok, so this morning in school miss Halgrim give us a work we needed to give in 3 days and it's about Trollberg in world war 1, Just in the same 3 days were the library was closed because for maintenance and I don't have a computer! Thanks mrs. Halgrim, you put me a homework that I can do right now!.

But anyways, I was laying on my bed after I eat without knowing what to do when my mother entered saying that Frida and David were in the door asking if I could go with them to the park.

"Sure, I'm bored and im not gonna work in the project soon so why not" I answered. I dressed up and went with my friends waiting.

"Hey Hilda!" Frida greeted, David waved his hand.

"Hey guys! How is the project going?" I asked

"As the library is closed, I don't have any information on my hands, but my uncle is coming tomorrow and I asked if he could bring his book of ww1, so Im saved!" David chatted, he was really lucky his uncle has a book of ww1, if I only had an uncle… then Frida answered.

"I just have my computer, I can check 100 books of history in this masterpiece" Now I feel really unlucky.

"I'm not doing well… unlike you, I don't have an uncle or a computer, not even a book of any history so… Would you borrow me your book of your uncle tomorrow David?" I tried to plead David, but he answered that his uncle would be only that day and he wouldn't have time to borrow me it, and Frida said he was going on vacation tomorrow so they wouldn't be a home.

"...crap, NOW i'm serious trouble" I sighed as we were getting close to the park, there were also other children of my school (maybe they also don't have a book or a computer in their houses or they were too lazy to do it today) so we sit in a free bench.

"How is Alfur and Twig doing, Hilda?" David asked, obviously trying to bring a topic to the conversation.

"Alfur is the same as always: writing reports and being fascinated to paperwork, and Twig grew some inches long, but nothing abnormal" I answered. "at least elfs solve their problems via ink and papier, not via blood and force like humans"

"Yeah, I think the elfs have a great life like that" Frida asserted my comment. I got the need to go to the bathroom, so I interrupted what David was going to say and said.

"Sorry guys, but I will go to the bathroom, be right back!"

"Sure, we can wait" David answered and then returned to what he was going to say.

The bathroom of the park was little and dirty, but it was better than nothing at least, so I did my things, washed my hands and get out of the bathroom when a voice said my name.

"Hilda! long time no see!" it said, I asked who was saying that when he said me to look up, it was Raven, the Great Raven, the Talking bird I saved the last year from Trevor… you know what I mean.

"Raven! why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here because Im passing through Trollberg for some days and I wanted to see an old friend, anyways, how are you doing?" he smiled, he looked the same as always.

"I'm having a problem with a school project I have: I don't have any way to get information of it!... If you want you can come down here, Raven " I offered him.

"Sure!" he accepted as he sit next to me in the bench, as he continued. "What is the project of?"

"From Trollberg in ww1" I answered, but as I said that Raven looked me in a strange way, but he didn't said anything, did he had a Trauma or something?.

"Raven?... RAVEN!" I cried to him, he came back to the real world.

"AH! Sorry! I was just… thinking…" He looked me in silence for some time, then he continued. "I have more than a millenium living here, I lived in the war, but I forgot almost everything from those years." he tried to finish the conversation, but I asked again.

"I just forgot it, alright? I'm not sure how, but I did!" he argued in anger, I looked scared, so he tried to calm me by asking:

"Would you like flying with me for this afternoon?" My eyes glow as he said that, I haven't fly with him for 6 months, so I almost screamed yes, but I needed to say bye to Frida and David, so I rushed to them saying:

"Sorry guys, but I will need to go already, I… I forgot that I needed to go with Alfur to a restaurant so he could write a report of it" Fortunately, they didn't asked with curiosity.

"Bye Hilda!" they both said at the same time, I was relieved, so I came back to Raven and said"

"Of course! I haven't flew with you since eons!" He smiled, and took me to an alley so he could transform in his bigger from in private, He took flight and starting flying in the sky

"I forgot this feeling!" I cheered.

"It really sastifices me that you like this, feeling a bird for a bit" he continued.

"By the way, sorry if I made you feeling bad for that question" I asked waiting for a forgive.

"It's fine!I forgive you " he asked, as he start doing maneuvers in the sky.

Sometime later, I saw a house that half of it was destroyed, I was curious so I asked Raven if he could go down to that house, he didn't doubted as he started going to that house.

The house was in ruins, and the plants had grown all over the place, but the interior was still holding and EVEN there were some books, I was so happy! maybe one of them was from the ww1!.

"This place… looks familiar" he doubted, so I asked.

"Were you here before?"

"I don't remember, but I feel like so" he looked really confused, but I didn't take it too seriously, so I started looking in the books if there was something about ww1, until one of it felt on my boots: it was dusty and with a dark brown cover, I cleaned it from dust and the title shocked me: "A thunderbirds diary in the great war" was what it said.

Who else was a thunderbird that spent a lot of his time near Trollberg? just one: Raven.

I showed up this to him and he almost fainted as he read the title, but I keep him standing I asked him.

"Oh god… now I remember all of it… I don't want to tell you, read it" he plead me, it was understandable, after all.

I slowly opened up and I read the first words.

 **To Tommy.**


	2. October 26 of 1915: Starts (part 1)

**October 26 of 1915: Starts (part 1)**

My name is Raven, and I'm a thunderbird, the last of my class, and I'm writing a diary… yes, really, I know I'm a talking bird and this is for humans, but you know, I don't care. Why did I started this diary? because I will pass the rest of the great war in a farmhouse outside of Trollberg, and why? well… it's a long story.

I always come every autumn to Trollberg for the annual bird parade celebrated every 14 of November, and this year wasn't the exception, I returned to the island, as normal as always, with yellow fur woffs flying above it and the walls of the city appearing behind the mountains as I closed to it, but with one difference: The great war.

Look, Trollberg is part of the German empire since 1864, before that date it was A danish island in the middle of the north Atlantic, so Trollberg is a mix of Germans and Danish people, but all of them were loyal to the empire.

As I closed to the city, I could look that on the wall there were artillery guns and Anti-air ones, which were curious since the wall was just for keeping the trolls out of the city, but with the war, the walls were great for near entrenchment and defense against future invasions (It is vital for the Germans as Trollberg was a great port in the north sea, so they won't give up Trollberg easy) with soldiers securing them.

I flew to the center of the city and stood in an electric pole, then I watched the stores and people in the street: Some stores were closed and others had ridiculous high prices in the store glasses, and the people were worried, scared or annoyed, maybe because there were bad news in the newspaper, so I waited for anyone to drop a newspaper to see the main news, and it didn't took long! Someone drop one in the street, at a distance I could read, the main news said: "The ship convoy was destroyed yesterday by a british battleship" no wonder why everyone was looking bad and the prices, I don't think this is going to be a nice time to Trollberg.

I searched for a tree for resting as the night was coming, there were no other birds in it (fortunately for me) and stayed there, I watched some kids playing near my tree football, and thinked that some of their fathers were now fighting in the trenches and they might not come back forever, some kids were Germans, others were danish, but all of them were playing the same game, they were from 8 to 13 years old playing at the same time, that scene made me happy.

Then I heard an alarm starting, but I didn't knew what was happening, so I decided to fly up for seeing better what was happening, but as I flied something almost hit me, I couldn't see what was that, but it scared me a lot that I transformed in my great form and flew even higher, and I could see what was happening.

Some airplanes were fighting each other, with machine guns on it. It was pretty new for me, I couldn't believe some planes were fighting (I never saw military planes in my life) and some of them were shooting me, and in a panic attack, I tried to escape that nightmare, but then something occurred: Something that will change my destiny of me and a family.

An AA (Anti Air) was pointing at me, then another, and another… before I realised I had 10 guns shooting at me. I tried to dodge all of them, but one hit me in my left wing. "So this is it" I thought as I was falling. "My life ends here, there's no way I can live from this fall" and then the drop hit me. My entire body was hurting, and I was breathing harder every second, as I was fainting, I could hear the voices of some kid and his father, I transformed into my small form again as I saw some human shapes near me, then I fainted.

Then I waked up in a coach, it was pretty soft. I opened my eyes and discovered that I was in a farmhouse: there was a bloody bandage in my win. It was a serious injury, but I knew it would get better.

Then I looked the room I was: there was 2 coaches and a single sofa, there was a table in the middle of them, with a plant in a pot, and a newspaper with the same title as the one read in Trollberg, coffees, eggs and some books.

The wall was full of paintings of Trollberg, woffs and also a painting of me in the bird parade. And some shotguns, hunting mostly. That panicked me for once, as I thought zi would become bird soup, but then I thought if they hunted me, then I wouldn't be in a coach with a bandage and instead in a stove being cooked over 100 grades. That calm me, but I had more questions: Were I was? Why I was saved from dead and not cooked? And who were the persons who saved me?

"Hey little bird" someone said, I looked at the place the voice came from and I saw a girl: a brown haired, tall girl, with some food on her hands. I wanted to say something, but I was a bird and I knew he would scare if I said something. She gave me the seeds, thinking I would eat them, but I prefer something better.

I looked the eggs in the table and pointed them. She gasped and asked.

"Do… do you understand me?" I was nervous, I wanted to say something, but I resist and just nodded.

"Oh my god, you can understand me!" she screamed excited, and another boy entered running by the scream.

"What happened?! Something bad?" he asked rushed. The boy had a blue hair and he was shorter to his sister, but older, as he talked and his look.

"The bird just talked!" the girl answered.

"Come one, Sophie! I don't think that a bird can understand the human language, less a raven!" He nagged. He was a bit annoying.

"But he understand me! isn't this true, bird?" I nodded. The boy also looked surprised, and the girl then continued. "Think 2 times before saying anything, Tommy, or this will happen and you would look stupid.

"I'm older than you, remember? I don't need any advice from you." He answered as he was proud of himself. He is pretty annoying, and Sophie thinked the same.

"He wants eggs, apparently, can you bring him the eggs in the table?" He asked Tom, and moody he bring me the eggs. They smelled delicious, and I was starving, so I ate like I never ate, they were delicious, then I lied down with my stomach full, and stared at the children.

"You will be fine, little Raven. As long as we are here" Sophie smiled, she was nice to me, but I was starting to get sleepy, so they left me and I slept.

My questions would get answered soon, but I wasn't be prepared for what would happen next.


End file.
